Lost
by weber12
Summary: Mycroft, 14. Sherlock, 7. ¿Qué es peor que tener que aguantarse el uno al otro? ¿Cómo podrían salir las cosas peor? En medio de edades conflictivas, los hermanos Holmes se enfrentan a un mundo terrible: Londres.


**I**

-¡Mycroft!

El chico alzó los ojos de su libro.

-¡Mycroft!-volvió a llamar.

Mejor no responder, tal vez, con mucha suerte…

-¡MYCROFT!

-¿Sí?-respondió, en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos.

-¡Ven!

-Ya voy.

Colocó un papel en la página en la que iba y cerró, con cuidado, el libro. Siempre lo llamaban en la mejor parte.

Atravesó la habitación alfombrada, ya oscura, porque la poca luz que quedaba de la tarde se desvanecía… Abrió la puerta de blanco paliducho, como él, quitando los dos cerrojos. Empezaba a creer que sería mejor buscar un tercero, de esos que identificaban el ojo del dueño.

El pasillo parecía desierto. Luego de echar una mirada de verificación, salió cerrando la puerta rápidamente, pero en silencio. Delatar su ausencia sería fatal para la misión. Con cuidado, caminó de puntillas hasta las escaleras y las bajó tratando de esquivar las zonas que crujían.

Supuso que su madre estaría en la cocina.

Allá se apareció, con su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Decías, Mami?

La mujer le sonrió desde la estufa. El pelo negro amarrado en una coleta, la alta figura, delgada y halada, se movía de un lado a otro.

-Mycroft, cariño, ¿no te has vestido? Ya sabes que hoy vienen visitas. Pon la mesa, ¿quieres? Rápido, y ve a cambiarte, todo estará listo para las seis.

-Sí, Mami.

No le agradaban aquellas visitas. Eran las de su padre, que tenía costumbre de cerrar tratos con los peces gordos del mercado llevándolos a su casa a cenar. En aquellas ocasiones, toda la familia se emperifollaba y los modales salían hasta por los codos. Sin embargo, su madre siempre les recordaba, en broma, que un poco de ayuda era lo que pagaba sus libros. Sin embargo, el argumento empezaba a perder credibilidad. Cada vez los visitantes eran más desagradables, y las molestias y maneras tan delicados que sacaban de juicio a cualquiera. Pero Mycroft cumplió en silencio la tarea asignada, con eficiencia admirable.

Tenía ya 14 años. Sabía, por experiencia, que la mejor forma de salir de algo rápido era obedecer y seguir las reglas. Seguir la corriente, aunque no agradara. Luchar sólo lo hundiría más en el lodo.

-Ponte el traje azul, cielo-le dijo su madre antes de marcharse.

-Sí, Mami.

-Y, por favor-Mycroft se detuvo en seco ante estas palabras, expectante-, asegúrate que Sherlock se vista también, ¿quieres, cariño? Gracias.

Mycroft cerró los ojos. ¿Qué había hecho malo? ¡Todo en la mesa estaba bien! ¡No se había quejado! ¿Por qué lo castigaban?

-Sí, Mami…

-¡Gracias, cielo! ¡Eres un amor!-le dijo su madre, enviándole un beso a la distancia, mientras terminaba los platos.

Mycroft esbozó su mejor sonrisa y salió de la cocina. No le gustaba acercarse a Sherlock. No desde hacía un tiempo. Era usualmente huraño con los otros, hasta con él mismo, pero no dejaba de seguirlo como un perrillo faldero. Su única escapatoria era encerrarse en su cuarto, dejando que el niño silencioso se alejara. Y, sin embargo, parecía sentir el sonido de la puerta al destrancarse, pues aparecía sin que Mycroft lo hubiese visto desplazarse de ningún lado.

Sherlock tenía siete años. El pelo le era rizado, como a su padre, pero negro, como el de su madre y abuelo. Era también muy pálido, y, aunque vivían en un lindo barrio, no salía nunca a jugar. No parecía tener ningún amigo… Mycroft podía entender eso, él mismo no hacía mucha vida social por ahí, pero le parecía extraño que otro… En fin. La verdad el niño sólo le asustaba un poco. Aún no sabía bien por qué. Guardaba una lista secreta donde escribía todo lo que le desagradaba del niño, esperando algún día encontrar sus motivos. Se había convertido en una especie de experimento.

Por fin había llegado a la puerta blanca y la abrió, perdido en sus asuntos. Casi gritó cuando vio una pequeña figura parada en la oscuridad.

-¡Sherlock!-exclamó, encendiendo la luz de la habitación.

No pareció reaccionar ante la repentina iluminación, asustando a su hermano, quien tomó nota mental.

-Hey, tú, ¿qué ocurre? Ya te he dicho que no entres a mi cuarto. Mi cuarto es para mí sólo, y no puedes entrar aquí, ¿_capicci_?

Sherlock parpadeó por toda respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres?-le espetó Mycroft, yendo a su armario a buscar su traje azul- Hoy hay visita y Mami quieres que te vistas bien.

El niño torció una mueca, poniendo las manos tras la espalda.

-No me gustan…-dijo, casi en un murmullo.

-¿Perdón?-respondió Mycroft, notando que un sonido salía de su hermano. Aquellos momentos eran tan extraños que el hermano mayor veía en ellos un acontecimiento tan importante como los galápagos de Darwin.

-Las… visitas. No me gustan… mucho-dijo el niño, como si contara un secreto, bajando un poco la cabeza.

-A mí tampoco…

Sherlock alzó la vista. No sorprendido, ni comprendido, ni con ninguna otra expresión expresable en el rostro. Era más bien como si le dijeran algo que ya sabía… Mycroft también lo sabía. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que a Sherlock no le agradaban aquellas visitas. Y, sin embargo, aquel intercambio de información, ya de antemano compartida, se veía un tanto… necesario. Y, a la vez, era totalmente redundante. Y absurdo. Estúpidamente absurdo.

Y eso pensó Mycroft.

-Bueno, si no dices nada más de provecho, anda a cambiarte.

Sherlock parpadeó, se dio la vuelta y salió.

A su hermano no le agradó mucho todo aquello. Sherlock era un problema… Siempre lo había sido. A pesar de ser silencioso, quieto. Incluso leía mucho. Eran cualidades que Mycroft había notado y admiraba en su pequeño hermano… Pero era revoltoso cuando quería serlo. Y mordaz. Detestaba las reglas. Sólo Mami podía mantenerlo a raya. Y, conforme pasaba el tiempo, y las visitas de Papi se hacían cada vez más insoportables, el pequeño Sherlock también. Se dedicaba a hacer comentarios inoportunos que sólo un niño haría, por supuesto, pero bien sabía Mycroft que eran hechos adrede, lanzados en los momentos justos, creando silencios aún más incómodos. Y ya lo habían mandado a callar muchas veces. Y, entonces, se enojaba. Era muy sutil en él… Pero sus ojos… Esos ojos que asustaban al pobre Mycroft cada vez que los veía en el pasillo… No había castigo, no había corrección ni azotaina (sí, Papi llegó una vez a eso) que pudiera detenerlo una vez que sus ojos se encendían.

Esta vez, Mycroft no creyó haber visto nada. Pero sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo… Algo le había oído mencionar a su padre sobre el sujeto, y sabía que no sería una noche placentera, y que Sherlock, hubiese oído algo o no, encontraría la forma de fastidiar la noche… Y Papi lo castigaría. Y esta vez sería fuerte. Ya lo había dicho...

El pobre Mycroft suspiró, mirando al espejo los ruedillos de sus pantalones. Su traje azul ya le quedaba demasiado pequeño.

**N/A: **_Por favor, dejen reviews... _


End file.
